Ladders are used to gain access to higher vertical locations. In some instances, a user will stand on the ladder to perform an activity or access a particular area. It is known to provide ladders with flat surfaces onto which a user may stand during use of the ladder so that the user is afforded with a wider and more comfortable standing surface. However, it is sometimes the case that a user may want to access an area that is offset from the ladder. Such flat, standing surfaces are not offset from the ladder for stability purposes to ensure that the ladder will not fall over. These surfaces only allow the user to face forward towards the ladder and are thus limited in application. Further, such flat, standing surfaces do not include handrails or other safety features.
Rail cars typically have one or more ladders located thereon. Aside from pulling rail cars, locomotives may push rail cars in certain instances. The pushing of rail cars requires a switchman to ride on the lead rail car to flag and provide watch for the locomotive engineer. Standard practice is for the switchman to ride on a ladder that is typically attached to the side of the lead rail car. The switchman must keep one hand on the ladder in order to firmly hold onto the ladder thus impeding his or her ability to operate an emergency brake, radio, or provide hand signals. Although minimally adequate for short trips, standing on the ladder of a lead rail car during long distance moves is not practical or safe. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.